


L’avait-il jamais aimé ?

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Heart, Broken Promises, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’avait-il jamais aimé, voilà ce que se demandait Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’avait-il jamais aimé ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la session 2011 de Kink en Stock, prompt "Harry Potter - Grindelwald/Dumbledore - amour à sens unique - cœur brisé".
> 
> Tout est à JKR.

L’avait-il jamais aimé ? Voilà ce que se demandait Albus, en repensant à sa relation avec Gellert. Tout ce qui intéressait ce dernier, après tout, c’était la puissance qu’ils représenteraient à eux deux. Pour lui, il n’existait pas de bien ou de mal. Il n’y avait que le pouvoir, et ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour le rechercher.

Comment avait-il pu croire de telles choses ? Il se dégoûtait. « Pour le plus grand bien » et toutes ces calembredaines… Jamais, il se l’était juré, non, jamais il n’occuperait de poste haut placé. Hors de question de redevenir celui qu’il avait incarné, lors de cet infernal été.

Il s’était totalement laissé entraîner dans les folies de Grindelwald, sans montrer aucun esprit critique. Seul Abelforth, son frère, avait décelé le potentiel dangereux du jeune homme.

Pire encore, il lui avait fait confiance, alors qu’il n’aurait jamais dû.

Et à cause de lui, Albus, sa propre sœur était morte.

Ce qui était certain, c’est que sans lui, elle serait encore en vie. Sans lui, et ses rêves de grandeur décadente.

Il s’était laissé prendre au piège des paroles de miel de cet imposteur, qui semblait tellement sûr de lui qu’il l’avait entraîné dans un tourbillon insensé de rêves totalitaires.

Il se faisait horreur, lorsqu’il y repensait.

Non, jamais il n’accepterait le moindre poste un tant soit peu haut placé. C’était inimaginable.

Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Et dire qu’il avait osé s’imaginer maître de ce monde, en compagnie de Gellert ! Tout semblait si simple, en sa compagnie. A présent, il le réalisait, leur plan impliquait de tuer des gens, des innocents. Autant d’horreurs qu’il foulait du pied, lorsqu’il se trouvait aux côtés de son amant.

Il lui avait tant donné de lui-même… Tout cet amour, toutes ces caresses, tous ces sourires, à un adolescent qui n’en avait cure et qui ne convoitait que le pouvoir.

Il avait le cœur brisé, et ne savait comment le réparer. Mais le méritait-il seulement ?


End file.
